


Take it like you deserve it

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB!reader, Aftercare, Bondage and Discipline, Bratting, Choking, Condoms, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Nude Photos, Overstimulation, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, brat taming, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Your boyfriend Kuroo brings a mirror in your bedroom right before a party and suggests an interesting use for it.[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Take it like you deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Just, nice rough sex.

“What am I looking at, Tetsu?” I had just finished my shower when came back in the bedroom and saw what Kuroo had bought. It stood in the corner of the room, with the man next to it, a smug smile on his face. “At this moment, yourself.” He stated playful as he took off his vest, a content expression on his face. I scoffed at his answer, “I meant to ask: why is there a full-length mirror in the bedroom?” I asked as I threw my towel in the basket and made my way to the mirror, curious. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautiful but it’s also kind of creepy.” I said with a laugh as I looked at him in the reflection.

He hummed in response and stood up slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the bed before wrapping his arms around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder. Looking at each other through the reflection, I smiled, “Was there a purpose for this?” I asked lightly, placing my hand on his cheek. Burying his face in my neck, he kissed it gently before biting it. I gasped at the sensation, but looked at him with wide eyes as he did so. We were getting ready for a party, that had long since started downstairs, and he started this?

“I want to fuck you in front of this mirror, so that you can see how gorgeous you look when you cum.” Gasping at his words, I tried to turn around but he held my chin in place as he devoured my neck, leaving hickeys and bites all over it. I could feel my core throbbing merely at his words, my face heating up by the second. Moving my hand to push his head deeper into my neck I held myself back from being too loud. “Would you like that, babe?” He purred in my ear, as his hands started to travel down on my bathrobe to the knot that tied the whole thing together. I nodded energetically, turning my head towards his to kiss him deeply but he tutted me, lifting my chin up as he did so. “Words, love. Words.”

Meeting his lust-filled gaze, I did not care much of what was going on downstairs as I breathed, “Yes, I’d like that.” I went to kiss him again but he put a finger on my mouth, “What would you like?” he inquired with a sinful grin before turning my head to face the mirror as he left a trail of kisses down my collarbone. “I want you to fuck me in front of that mirror, _sir_.” I knew how much it got to him when I called him that, and I felt it when he growled down my neck and undid the knot of my bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor.

Leaving me alone for a few seconds, in one swift move he had brought the chair from his desk behind him and sat down, undoing his pants only to let his member spring free. I could see his lecherous look in the reflection as he patted his knee, “Sit.” The way he looked at me, eyes hooded with desire, I followed his order and sat on one of his knees. “Good girl. What mood are we in tonight, babe?” By that he was asking me if I wanted it quick or slow, and while I wanted some relief, I also loved the way he teased me. I wanted him so bad, but fuck I could wait.

I started grinding against him, wanting the friction, a weak whine escaped my lips and I covered my mouth to avoid people downstairs to hear. “So eager.” He murmured as he slid a hand from my waist to my thighs, spreading them wider, his other hand cupping my breast as he planted open-mouthed kisses from my shoulders to my cheek. “If you want it so bad, ride it.” He grunted, digging his nails into my thigh, earning another satisfied noise from my throat. “Don’t cover your pretty noises, babe.” Pulling my hand away from my mouth, Kuroo then grabbed both of my legs and pressed me closer to his erected member. I gasped when I felt his hardness on my back, my breathing had started to become uneven, but not enough that I couldn’t talk.

“You want them to hear?” I asked between breaths, closing my eyes as I started to get closer to some sort of relief. My lover laughed cockily behind me as his hands trailed back to my chest as he nipped the shell of my ear, “You know me so well,” he breathed before letting his tongue trail along my jaw. Still humping his thigh, I felt like my skin was burning as he roamed his hands all over my body, pinching my nipples and growling dirty things in my ear. He knew how hard it was to get relief from only humping, and I could feel he loved the way I was helplessly trying to find the right spot as I started increasing the pressure of my core on his thigh. “ _Babe_ , you’re not trying hard enough, let me help you out, hm?” he rumbled close to my ear, his fingers made their way inside me and I sucked in a breath at the sensation.

I brought my hands behind my head to try and bring Kuroo closer to me, his ragged breath tickling the shell as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. “Fuck, I don’t- I want to feel you right now.” I breathed out as I leaned on him more and grabbed his hand to feel him more. Chuckling he brought his curled his inside me before turning my head, pressing his lips hungrily against mine. He pulled away with my lower lip between his teeth before letting go and purring in a low and dangerous tone, “Open your eyes and speak.” I whined at the feeling of emptiness when he pulled out his fingers and I shyly opened my eyes, seeing my reflection I felt my body burn up when I saw the way Kuroo was looking at me.

My body was sweaty, hot, and yet I could feel the draught that open door let in, making me shiver. Seeing him still almost fully dressed made me want to rip his clothes off, but he was getting off that dynamic. He was in control, he had the upper hand and he was not writhing at the mercy of my touch, I was. “Tetsu, please fuck me-“ I moaned. I couldn’t find the satisfaction with just his thigh but by the look he was giving me, he was enjoying this a lot.

Hearing the crumpling of a package, a smile drew itself on my face. “You’re so impatient, I’ll fuck you because I want to go back to the party-“ “Shut up, you want this as much as I do don’t be an asshole-“ I stopped talking when I felt his hand wrap around my throat gently, his mouth grazing against my neck, slowly going up before licking my earlobe. “Let’s see where this little show of words is going to take you, hm?” He whispered threateningly before grabbing me by the waist and helping me stand up before putting his pants back on in no time and dropping the package on the chair. “Get dressed brat, we don’t want to get late.” He paused and smirked at my embarrassed face before caressing my cheek softly.

He then let his hand slide to my jaw and lifted my chin roughly, making me meet his gaze as he stared at me with half-lidded eyes, filled with fascination. He was proud of what he was doing, just making me hot and bothered then stopping everything. “Look at you, suddenly you’re not talking, uh?” He asked rhetorically as he leaned in, his lips brushing against mine just barely before pulling back and observing my reaction once more. “You want me to talk? I can talk, of how dumb it is- what you’re doing, come on, you really think you’ll be able to hide this-“ I placed my hand on his crotch, making him groan as he pulled back suddenly, with a slight disappointment he frowned, and yet there was the ghost of a smile adorning his features.

“It was just a bit of fun, but now you went and did _that_.” He stated as he walked towards the door. I felt dread, it was foolish but I really wanted to fuck now, and seeing as he was leaving, I was a bit frustrated as I grabbed my robe from the ground. I exhaled loudly, hopefully he had heard me and understood how annoying he was. _What an asshole_ , I thought until I heard the _click_ of the door being locked. “If you had just kept your mouth shut or begged like a good girl, I’d have given it to you _so fucking good_.” He gritted the last part in a low tone, almost in pity as he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

With a sigh he shook his head and unbuckled his belt, slipping it off his waist. “Guess I’ll have to fuck some obedience out of you babe.” Feeling a throb in my lower area, I quickly let go of the robe but did not move as I waited for him to join my side. I kept my mouth shut for now, waiting for him to say something more. “Turn around, hands in the back.” I smirked and pulled them in the front, making him smile, but it was not kind, it said ‘how daring’. Placing a gentle hand on my hips, he gripped it tight and turned me around, skilfully grabbing my arms and putting them behind my back as he wrapped the belt around my wrists.

It was not tight enough to cut the circulation, we were safe but enough to held my wrists together and avoid any free touches, no matter how hard I tried. I did not fight it, I let him tie me up and did not turn around, waiting for his next instructions. “Now you’re compliant? How cute.” He paused and grabbed my bounded wrists and pulled me towards the bed before pushing me onto the bed, face first, bent over the bed. “But cute’s not gonna cut it. Since you’re so needy for my cock, I’ll fuck you until you’re crying.” He spat. I heard him unzip his pants, then the rustle of the package being thrown to my side.

I felt a pull at my hair when he gripped it tight, then heard his voice right next to my ear. I could feel his member graze against my rear and let out a gasp mixed with a whine at the pain on my scalp. “Look at you, you’re too quiet for someone who seemed that eager to feel my cock.” He breathed as his free hand traveled on the length of my body, scraping his fingers gently over my skin. “I’m not the desperate one,” I felt his hands going further and further down my body, but ignored it, “You are, because you’re the-“ I let out a strained moan when I felt his finger inside me, it was sudden and it made me lose the argument I was starting as I tried to let my head fall on the mattress but he was holding my hair tight.

“You talk, and you talk, but in the end, you’ll be begging for me to fuck you.” He chuckled confidently while thrusting his finger in and out, never stopping. At some point he let go of my hair to grab the lube and pour some on his hand to keep fucking me with his finger, adding one in the process. I tried to clench my wall around his fingers, to get more sensation but it was not as satisfying as his cock, no matter how good he was with them.

The pressure inside me was building, I close my eyes and tried to bury my face into the mattress, desperate whines leaving my mouth. High pitch gasps and noises escaping from my throat no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. “There it is, I like it better when you open your bratty mouth for that.” Kuroo stated before pulling his fingers out of me and gripping the belt as he pulled me back, my head hanging from having only my knees and tied hands behind my back, as support. “How about we move around on the bed, so that I can see you pretty face? Come on, face the mirror.” He slapped my ass hard and let go of my bound wrists, making me crawl on the bed without much grace, it was humiliating.

In my reflection, I could see how darker my face was from the embarrassment but I did not mind it one bit, I wanted more. Closing my eyes and waited like this, thinking he’d continue. “Don’t close your eyes, there is not fun in that. I think you need to see how much of a slut you are for those hands to fuck you until you’re crying and all you can ask for is my cock.” I opened them in surprise and met his proud expression in the reflection, opening my mouth in shock. “Never, you’re getting off of this way more than I-“ a loud moan escaped my lips when he slid his fingers back in, hooked them inside me and, with the support his other hand, raised my ass so that my chest was against the mattress and he had a good view of my derriere.

“Keep that up and people will know what’s going on, babe.” He cooed as he spread my legs wider. He was kneeling right behind me, and I felt him lean over, his cock brushing against my thigh while his fingers kept doing their work. With his free hand he ran his fingers through my hair before gripping them tight once more, to force me to look at the mirror. My mouth was open, I was breathing heavily and I could feel the pressure building up inside my stomach but it was never enough to find the release. He knew it, he could help me find it but he was purposely not doing it.

“Look at yourself, I haven’t even started anything good yet. And you already look like a fucked out slut, but that’s not good.” He pressed his thumb over my clit just the right way, making me moan breathlessly once more. “That’s the only thing your bratty mouth can do, being loud.” He paused everything, except the moving of his thumb on my clit as he hummed. “That and sucking my cock, but since we don’t have time for that, I’ll make you cry with just my hand- ah look,” He brought his free hand to my cheek and wiped a lost tear that was rolling down. “We’re getting there, is my little slut desperate to cum yet? Hm?”

His words sent jolts of pleasure coursing through my body, I couldn’t answer, I was trying to focus on the pleasure I was being given. I couldn’t think much either, my breasts pressed against the mattress made it harder to breathe already, but the constant thrusting inside me ended up making me pant like I had run a marathon. His fingers inside me would always touch the right spot, but the reaction I would give him made him understand it was it, so he changed the angle stopping me from finding release. I whined each time, trying to meet his thrusts to get the pleasure once more. But he would tut me and pressed my head back into the mattress. “Not until you beg- _but_ I have to say, I love the sight of my needy little slut being so eager for my cock,”

He paused in his words and moved his hand to slide under my stomach, pulling the condom packed from underneath me. “I like it, but I prefer having you begging for more. Your eyes are already red from crying, that’s a fucking sight.” He pulled his fingers out of me and brought them to his member as he wrapped them around it. I called out his name in more desperation than I thought it was, wordlessly asking him to keep going. “See, I love the eagerness, really I do. But you just, you were too bold, and now, I have to make you understand you don’t decide when we fuck. I do.” He kept stroking himself as he spoke, his speech a bit strained from time to time.

A slender hand traveled from my thigh, to my ass before gently gripping it _. Too gentle_ … Then he kissed it before biting it with just the right pressure, “Fuck I love these, it’s too bad I won’t be doing anything with it, you know?” I tried to look over my shoulders, confused, but he continued, “’cause I’m this fucking-“ he paused, swallowing nothing as he started panting, his hands going faster around his cock, “I’m this fucking close to being done, and once I am done, I’m leaving. I don’t care-“ “No! Kuroo you’re an asshole, come on just-“ I felt a stinging pain on my ass when his palm met my skin with strength.

“I’m what? I’m sorry, I think I heard wrong. Could you repeat that, a bit louder, _babe_.” The way he used the endearing surname was nothing close to sweet, it was frustrated, it was lustful too and did not allow me to be bratty this time. “You heard me.” I whispered, labored, suddenly losing the confidence I had seconds ago when I insulted him. “I think you did not understand what I asked you.” He then moved both his hands to my biceps and lifted me so that I was still kneeling but leaning my back against his chest, hands still bound.

A breathless gasp echoed when I felt his cock between my legs, I felt his smirk against my neck as he wrapped an arm around my stomach, the other tightening around my neck. “Fucking beg properly for my cock.” I shook my head, feeling the blood rush to my head from the lack of oxygen that was starting to make itself known. He chuckled, his breath hitting my burning skin. “I said beg,” He slid the hand that was holding my stomach, down between my legs, “…for,” now his cock brushed against my fold, “…my,” I arched my back, only to get pressed against him once more, a grunt rumbling in his throat, “fucking cock.” His tip at my entrance only stayed there a second before he pulled back and let go of me, making me fall on the mattress like a doll.

“You look awful, so awful. I think I should just let you there and join the party downstairs. If you’re going to be a stubborn little slut, be that way alone.” I felt panic, and excitement too. Fuck I want him so bad, this little game we played had to come to an end, I wanted to be fucked so bad. So, I caved and rested my forehead against the mattress as I muttered for him to fuck me, but it was not enough for him. “You’re getting there, I’m not going to praise a bitch in heat but you’re getting close, say it louder and say it right.” I heard the ripping of the package behind me. Knowing what he was doing, I felt a buzzing inside me.

When I took too long to answer, he sighed. “Say it loud and clear, that you’re fucking desperate for my cock. Then, I’ll fuck you how you deserve.” I let out a huffed laugh, or at least I tried, but with how out of breath I was, it sounded like a strained exhale. I was not going to repeat myself, until I felt his fingers trail over my body, the fabric of his shit touched my back as he bent over me and reached his hand towards me. He slid his fingers inside my mouth, opening it as he pressed them against my tongue. “Fucking speak, if you can open your dirty mouth to moan desperately for more, beg.” I could taste the salty taste on his fingers that were inside me only minutes ago.

I wanted to gag but I licked them clean, saliva threatening to drool down my mouth. Once I was done, I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I told him exactly what he wanted to hear. It made my stomach churn some sort of way, shame, pleasure and arousal. “That’s it,” he cooed, “You liked that, didn’t you? I had to force it out of you, and you enjoyed every fucking moment of it. Such a brat, I’ll teach you a lesson.” I did not have time to give him any sort of reply that he straightened his back and gripped my hips with such force it’d leave bruises. After that, he did not waste time and sheathed himself inside me without giving me time to adjust, not that I needed much of it with his prior ministrations.

“Now I’ll fuck you like the whore you are; You better keep your mouth shut and take it good like the slut you are.” I don’t know why, but I nodded and it made him smile before he started thrusting inside me, his hips hitting my ass times and times again. I wanted to reach out for him, but when I tried, I remembered I had my hands bound to my back and whined loudly as his cock hit the right spot. I cried out his name for him to continue, and he did but not without laughing breathlessly, “I don’t care if you come, I don’t care if you’re out of breath, I’m not stopping until I come.” And he kept his words.

I’d gasp, moan and cry out at each of his thrusts, trying to keep my mouth against the mattress to muffle my noises. Every time I did, he’d let go of my hips and raise my head by gripping my hair, telling me I had to have some fucking restraint and shut up. Tears were streaming down my face from the pleasure and soreness of my abused clit, his fingers skilfully playing with it to give me more pleasure. I lost focus after the first orgasm and let him ram inside me to his heart content, the only thing bringing me back to focus being the tension that was building inside me anew.

There were no sweet words, just swears under his breath. He was pounding inside me restlessly, I did earn moans from him when I’d clench my wall around him, making him slap my ass as he said if I kept that up, he’d finish soon. I don’t know if I wanted him to keep going or stop and let me rest, but the feeling of his cock filling me up made me chose the first option.

I had given up on my dignity and kept begging him to keep going, and he liked every bit of it. Sometimes he’d stop and tell me to look at the mirror, only to say I wasn’t fucked enough yet. Every time he’d ask if I had learnt the lesson, I’d try to meet his cock, making him groan in frustration as he resumed his fucking. “Not yet I see, maybe I should just jerk off and let you desperate for another orgasm, how you’d like that?” Why did I plead? I don’t know, but I did. I pleaded for him to not do that and just please finish here and help me break this tension inside my body. “I’m close, look at me in the mirror, brat.”

Tiredly, I did. I lifted my head and stared at him with half-lidded eyes, “Shit, look at you. Now that’s- _fuck-_ that’s a good look on you, fucked out-“ he paused a few times while talking, trying to find his breath and trying to keep up with his thrusts. After a few more thrusts, he went stiff then stopped and pulled out, my walls clenching at nothing. He moved from behind me, telling me to stay like that. I was too tired to even fight it and stayed like this.

I heard him throw the condom in the trash and open the drawer next to the bed, then saw a flashing light and a click- the speed at which I turned around made him laugh loudly. “What did you-“ “A polaroid to remember this,” he put the device on the bed table before joining my side and showing me the still developing picture, “I’ll keep that here, no one’ll see it but me. That way, next time you decide to be a brat, I’ll remind you that you’re _my_ fuck toy.” I was embarrassed and buried my face in the mattress, only to feel how humid it was from trying to muffle my noises on it, mouth open.

I was about to move the cover, but realized I was still bound. “Could you untie me?” I slurred with my cheek pressed on the mattress. He chuckled and moved closer to the bed, doing exactly that and getting dressed back. “Come on, sit on the edge. I’m not going to let you all horny-“ “You would though, you’re like that-“ He smirked as he placed his hands over my thighs and leaned his cheek on the inside of it. “Careful, I could. I’m being nice here, what do you say?” Looking to the side, I pouted and leaned back on my elbows. “Thank you…” “That’s it, good girl.” I then felt his tongue inside against my sensitive nub, it was gentler than before.

I was still sore but there was something soothing in what he was doing. I placed my legs over his shoulders and moved my hand to my mouth at how good it felt. The sinful sound coming from his mouth made the whole act dirtier than it actually was, it also made it so much better. I wrapped my legs around his head, making him groan while fervently eating me out. The throbbing was getting stronger and he knew it from the lack of swears that were leaving my mouth, the closer I was getting. When I let myself fall back on the bed, Kuroo gripped my hips and brought them closer to him, turning the feeling a lot more intense.

Arching my back in pleasure, I was dipping my head in the mattress while covering my mouth, desperately covering my moans. A few minutes later, I felt the knot in my stomach snap and went numb, my back meeting the mattress after so long of being arched painfully. I could finally catch my breath; I was breathing heavily but in a controlled manner as I brought my hands to my face. I was startled when I felt a presence behind my head and opened my eyes, noticing my boyfriend who was staring down at me with a smile. “Maybe I should tell them you’re feeling sick, you look like you could need some rest.” He said playfully, definitely proud of his work.

I chuckled and let him grab my hands as he poured an ointment on my wrist, gently rubbing it in. “I’m good, I could use some water and food-“ “We ordered pizza, it should be arriving soon considering the time we took here.” He stated while gently letting go of my hand and taking care of my neck too before looking at me sit up. Shrugging, I looked at the mirror, “Well, I suppose it’s a nice investment.” “Isn’t it? I knew you’d like it, you always like knowing how good I fuck you-“ “Hey there buddy, don’t you start again. You know I’m weak to your dirty talking.”

He laughed loudly and brushed his hand over my back before moving around the bed and looking at me with a smile. “It’s a shame there’s a party going on, I’d have edged you for hours if we weren’t in a hurry.” He explained, almost sadly. I hated how my body reacted, the sparked in my lower stomach ignited again. “Don’t- out! Come on, out, I’ll be coming soon-“ “Which is not what I wanted really, eat well tonight because I’ll be having a lot of fun with my fuck toy tonight.” His dark looked then turned into something so much lighter as he grinned, “Come on, get dressed, babe. You look gorgeous like that by the way, I love the red on your hips, it’s,” he brought his fingers to his mouth and made a kissing motion. “Stunning.”

I laughed embarrassedly and showed him my middle finger, “Get out of here, your aura is horny and I can’t handle it.” “Oh, you sure as hell can and you will, get dressed and join us when you’re ready.” He winked before leaving the room and closing behind him.

I stood there, satiated for now and looked at the mirror at the end of the bed with a small smile. I was remembering what happened moments ago, but shook my head quickly to forget it, “No horny, get dressed.” And I did, I got out of bed and got dressed in no time, taming my hair to look clean.

When I joined everyone downstairs, there wasn’t any weird atmosphere, only loud music as usual. _Glad they didn’t hear anything_ , I thought in relief. Kuroo was talking with Bokuto in the kitchen and threw me a knowing smile before winking and pointing at the pizza. I walked to the kitchen and was greeted by Bokuto, who seemed excited as usual. “Did’ya enjoy the mirror? We had such a hard time finding one like that, we tried so many stores! Finally we found an antique store that had one, it was so heavy too-“ “Bro, bro, I think that’s enough.” Kuroo interrupted him with a teasing smile towards me. He looked at me with a smirk, waiting for a reply.

I did not know what to say, instead I grabbed a pizza and shoved it in my mouth. “I’m not going to give you any feedback-“ “Seeing how hungry you are, I know exactly how good my bro was- good job bro.” He said, turning towards my boyfriend and gripping his shoulder with a strong hand as they started talking about it some more, I decided it was my time to go and scurried off to have fun with the others.

Dating Kuroo meant he would tell everything to Bokuto, at this point it was like dating the both of them. Lucky enough, he had yet to invite him to join us in bed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. I’d have to think about if it ever happened, but in the meantime, I won’t let those bro moments ruin my fucks.

**Author's Note:**

> He deserves some good thing too, hope it's enjoyable. Feedbacks? Horny thoughts? I'm here for all of it! Requests are also very welcome.
> 
> Words : 5201  
> Added 25th December 2020


End file.
